This invention relates generally to a securing assembly for a user manipulative object or device of the type that is normally carried by the user and that, when used, must be viewed by the user and then manipulated to accomplish a specific purpose or goal. One such user manipulative object is a user interface such as a cell phone, personal digital assistant, handheld computer game and the like which has a working surface containing a pad, and/or display which must be viewed by a user while the user actuates the keys on the pad. Other such user manipulative objects include items such as billfolds, wallets, credit card holders, coin carriers and the like, which, when used, must be viewed by the user and manipulated, for example, to remove the desired bill or credit card. The invention relates especially to a securing assembly for securing such a user manipulative object to a garment worn by the user.
User manipulative objects of the type of interest here are usually carried by the user in a general purpose pocket of a garment being worn by the user. When the object is to be used, it must be removed from the pocket and held toward the front area of the user so that the user can view the object, for example, a user interface's display and/or pad, and manipulate the object as is appropriate, for example, activate the user interface's keys or control buttons using the digits of one or both hands. If while the object is being used, the user should accidentally lose his/her grip on the object, it or its contents can fall to the ground and may become damaged. This could be a likely event particularly when the user is trying to manipulate the object with cold fingers in a northern climate. When the object is no longer being used, it must be returned to the user's pocket or stowed away in some other less convenient location. Thus, the object takes up limited pocket space which could be used for other purposes.
Also, it is well known that moisture can cause problems for handheld electronic devices, one type of user manipulative object of interest here. That is, a user interface, when in use, may be adversely affected by rain. Less obviously, it may also be damaged by the user's perspiration, even when the interface is stowed in the user's pocket, particularly when the user is active on a hot summer day, exercising, or the like.
It would thus be desirable if there existed a securing assembly specifically designed to support, secure and protect a user manipulative object at a location more or less in the front area of a user where the object is accessible, can be viewed and manipulated by the user and would normally be positioned when in use.